Falling In Love
by Chiyuuki
Summary: Sakura finds out she is no longer human, no longer normal not that she was to begin with but what will happen when she sees ITachi and reads his memories? What happens when falling in love was no longer a matter of choice? Itasaku
1. The Moment I Saw You

Chapter 1

Sakura sat on the nearby tree limb of the Akatsuki lair flipping through the recent events that had occurred.

She had followed Itachi to the Akatsuki lair, on one final almost suicidal S-Rank mission. When it came time to assassinate him, they had engaged into a battle when finally, she had him pinned to the ground profusely bleeding it was time for him to pay for all he had done. On accident she looked into his eyes, she wasn't overtaken by any jutsus or genjutsu's but all of his memories cascaded into her head, and she found that she wasn't able to strike the final blow. Scared she had dropped the kunai onto the ground and fled.

Tears fell from her eyes 'Why hadn't she been able to kill him?' Her inner stirred but refuse to give any information. Recently Sakura had found out that the presence of her inner proved that she herself was not human it was almost like the kyuubi within Naruto. When she arrived back to the village she reported to Tsunade, her head bent in shame for failing a mission.

She walked back to her apartment and looked at the photo on the nearby table. Sasuke was still missing, Naruto… Naruto was with Jiraya and Kakashi was hospitalized in a coma. Sakura sighed 'why can't I do anything right?' Stop it her inner said. Sakura looked into the mirror 'Stop what?' Feeling sorry for yourself, be happy you're alive dammit! If only I could walk and live as you do, at least I would do something right and live! So what if you screwed up? True, yes your not human but so f*cking what? Plus I think you would have regretted killing Itachi… 'What do you mean?' Sakura thought back her inner was acting suspicious. Just think on it and you'll find out there is a distinct reason why you couldn't kill Itachi...

Sakura thought to herself an image of Itachi formed in her mind. The killer, the sadistic, the too good ninja, the quiet, the brooding, the sexy… Immediately her thoughts halted _sexy._ She shook her head defiantly no, sexy was Kakashi sensei without his mask. Itachi was…Face it girl we got it bad, we've imprinted on him and we can never let go. A cold shudder passed through her, she had imprinted on Itachi? Imprinted as in, fall madly in love? Imprinting? The one where no one can break the bond? Oh how life wasn't fair! Sakura, we aren't human… Did you forget? Being a mystical celestial being isn't always fair, sure, we become the epicenter of power but there are some things we can never break… 'No I refuse to fall in love!' With that, Sakura was under the covers trying to sleep off her major discomfort. Eventually she was able to sleep but she didn't like the dream she was having

*Dream*

Sakura was sitting on a bench under ironically a grove of Sakura trees. It was beautiful at night but it was lonely. Kakashi sensei was knocked senseless on a mission it honestly they weren't really sure he would wake up, but then Sakura figured that when he wanted to read his Icha Icha Paradise again he would fight his way back to the road to recovery. All the other nin were out on long term missions leaving only her and the genin, Sasuke well truth to tell they hadn't exactly found him yet after a few encounters with him before Sakura wasn't sure she wanted him back. Naruto, well god strike her dead that she was actually missing Naruto.

The bottom line though was Sakura was lonely, on the street she could hear girls talking about their sweet hearts, which honestly made Sakura just a bit jealous. 'You wish Itachi were here.' Her inner said slyly. Sakura blushed, 'I do not.' She replied 'Do too.' Sakura had been about to reply when a man hugged her around the shoulders. It was a nice feeling. "Sakura." the voice whispered. 'See you want him here.' Inner said. "I love you Sakura." Itachi's voice said. Instinctively Sakura turned to kiss him, just as their lips touched.

*Dream*

Her little dream ended. Stiff and sore Sakura dragged herself out of bed. She couldn't forget the arms that were so tenderly wrapped around her shoulders, the seductive whisper, and the forestry smell. Sakura sighed, "I need to get a boyfriend." An image of Itachi flashed across her vision. 'Not him!' Sakura screamed at her inner. Angrily Sakura stormed into the bathroom glancing at the clock, "SHHIT!" She exclaimed angrily, she was going to be late for work.

Tired, groggy and well all around pissed off, after a long day at work with her inner constantly reminding her of Itachi. Sakura felt like beating the snot out of anyone who came near, and it just so happened that Rock Lee was back from a mission, "My Sakura how is the lovely flower today?" the foolish Lee asked not reading the clearly angry atmosphere she gave off. When she didn't answer Lee pressed on, "Shall we take a lovely stroll through the village Sakura? Will you then grant me a date?" Sakura turned and smiled she felt like one of her veins were popping. She beckoned Lee to come closer, and like the idiot he was he did, and before he knew it he was sailing across the village into a building. Sakura turned and headed to her apartment only to catch the last words of Lee and Guy sensei, "That's my Sakura!" she heard Lee "Atta boy Lee take it like a man."

Sakura sighed another image of Itachi flashed across her mind this time a picture of him bleeding, a pang of fear hit her 'He's hurt.' Her inner pleaded. On a nearby wall, Sakura began to hit her head against it letting the images immediately go away. After five minutes, she headed to her apartment; it was definitely time for bed.

However, after tossing and turning for the longest time her body began to move on its own. The desperate need to see Itachi safe and sound resonated throughout her being, she had to see Itachi even if it were the last thing she did.

After putting all of her things in the barrier cloak around her that protected her and made a convenient invisible carrying case, she wrote a note of her findings and was off. As the need to see Itachi now, the epicenter of her world grew stronger, so strong she could feel his chakra even from millions of miles away.

She had arrived before the Akatsuki lair no surprise that it was a huge cavern. As she walked into the door, her eyes blanked to everyone there except for her beloved Itachi who lay upon their makeshift hospital bed. Sakura knew that she had hit him as least once with the deadly punches that Tsunade had taught her to use but to think that Itachi would actually be hit…

"Who are you a shadow in the corner of the room said, Sakura had recognized him a Pein their leader. "Sakura, Haruno Sakura." Instantly several kunai were at her throat. Unflinching she looked at Itachi's motionless form. "Your business here?" She looked to Pein, "I'm here… Because… I love Itachi." He was asleep even if he didn't hear her profession of love it felt great to let it off her chest. Oh stop with the sappy stuff and heal him you I mean we can cuddle him all we like later.

"Oi, oi, Deidra said from beside her, didn't you try to kill him just days ago?" Sakura looked at him the expression in her eyes stopped him in his tracks "Yes; only I didn't know then that he was who I'd imprint on." Of course no one understood what she meant by imprint but they listened. She began to move forward not minding that the kunai began to scar up her neck all that mattered was Itachi. She knelt by the bed, held onto his hand, and began to rub her cheek lovingly against his rough and calloused hands sending her chakra in steady streams in an engulfing case around his body. To the akatsuki's amazement within moments of the glowing chakra light Itachi was fully healed and then some only asleep. While Sakura on the other hand had all the wounds that Itachi had sustained on her body. But she peacefully slept sitting on the cold hard floor cradling Itachi's hand against her face a happy smile lighted on her face.

Sakura's little revere ended. She looked down at the training yard where Itachi trained she twirled her waist length grown out pink hair slowly in one of her bandaged hands. She had to remember not to use that healing method so much sure, the person healed would be in perfect condition when healed but she in return would have all the injuries that the person had. It had only been a day since she had been awake that being said she was surprised that the akatsuki had let her live or that Itachi even let her within a ten-foot radius.

Hey it's a wild wild world out there don't be surprised from just something like this. Remember to hide you powers after all you don't want to have those bastards on your tail trying the same thing they did to Gaara on you do you? 'Yeah yeah I get it.' Her inner had toned down the cussing and well hardcore idiocy but there was now a wise edge to it which somewhat disturb Sakura a bit. She looked down she herself was beginning to miss training but she didn't want to show the akatsuki what she had or what she could have to get Itachi that injured.

"Hey Madam Stalker its time to eat!" Deidra called mockingly from below. Shut up Bastard. Don't think I'm not ready to kick you sissy little ass you #$$## #$% #$% %$##$% transvestite! Sakura rolled her eyes at both the man below and the idiot inside her head. Sighing she leapt down from the trees landing like a cat on her feet beside Deidra, "Race you there." Off like a bullet or should I say Rock Lee? She raced leaving stunned Deidra in the dust.

Sakura got calls from all across the dining hall; her nickname was now, "Stalkura." But she ignored them she really didn't care. Shyly she made her way to Itachi's table and put the tray in the seat directly across from him. He was reading a book a plate of pot stickers set out in front of him. He was silent, so was she but then she was content just being near him.

Noisily Deidra set down his tray of Kistune Udon, "So STTAALLKKUURRAA, get enough of stalking Itachi today." Sakura began to eat tuning him out. Just then, Tobi appeared and all Sakura could see was a pool of orange spiral. "Ne, Tobi wants to know why Sakura doesn't get mad when we call you Stalker." Sighing she began to explain, "To put it simply I'm not human anymore, if that still confuses you it really only has to do with Itachi. I'm in a position that no matter what I do I will love him no matter how much he shuns me or hates me. I have imprinted on him and well if you call me stalker just for that really, isn't everyone just a stalker when they fall in love?" The room was silent

"Heeee" Kisame said, "I see, but I still think you ugly." DIE BASTARD! 'I agree'. Sweetly Sakura smiled, "Now that, I cant condone to." As hard as she could she slammed her fist into Kisame's face sending him crashing painfully into Hidan and into a wall, "Oh yeah baby do it again!" Hidan screamed deliriously high on his pain fix while Kisame got shudders as he realized what part of Hidan he was sitting on.


	2. Sweet Seduction

Chapter 2

After dinner, Sakura returned to the confines of her room and looked into the mirror, emerald green eyes, sakura pink hair that came down straight to her waist. A curvy figure (although not as voluptuous as Tsunades but equally attractive). We are smoking hauwght! Put on the water cus we aint never goin out! Ow! 'Stop that or you'll make me think I got a horny guy in my head which really isn't attractive.' Hey, I'm just really your other half and hey, I am horny, and Itachi is right there! Why not take him?

Sakura smiled at the amusing thought but she liked to use a more subtle approach instead of making herself look like a total whore. Your no fun. She felt her inner huff in frustration 'No I'm just more careful' An Idea hit her why not try her hand at a little seduction? Sakura entered Itachi's room they had made it clear that she could come in only under the circumstances that she wouldn't bother him. Well she wasn't really_ bothering _him she was merely _distracting him_. Sakura wore a black not to mention _sexy_ piece of lingerie it was frilly and lacy made all of the finest satin over it she wore a long white satin robe that was equally as frilly but they both had just enough to pass as Pajama's.

She scanned the bookshelves stroking her hands gently across their backs. She could feel his gaze boring into her back. Randomly she chose one and plopped down beside him on the couch, he shifted a bit disgruntled at the fine and sexy show. She angled herself enough just so he could see a bit of her chest and then she closed the book. "Mind if I borrow this?" she asked nicely. Itachi made a show of reading his book and grunted out a barely audible 'yes'. Sakura flounced out of the room toward her room passing by Sasori, and Deidra without a second glance. She would take this slowly one-step at a time.

(VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV)

Itachi was just beginning to calm down when Deidra and Sasori came in. "Yo, Itachi man you really know how to catch them un. She one fine piece of work so why do you do her already I mean I bet she'd do it just for you un." Itachi stared at Deidra. What the hell was this like sleep over chat time? Wait did he hear just a little edge of jealousy in Deidra's voice? Before he could ponder it, any further Sasori interrupted. "Before you say anything because I know you will, remember to figure out what she meant by 'she's not human anymore' she looks like living breathing flesh to me I'm curious." Deidra threw one of his arms around Sasori's shoulders, "Sasori yo, not everyone who is not human is a puppet un." Sasori glared at him stressing the fact that he didn't like being touched.

Itachi sighed, "It is none of your business get out. OR pay a very expensive fine." Itachi began to herd them toward the door he was beginning to get tired of this 'talking' thing. "Ehh~ but you let Sakura-Chan in so easily, and you don't even ask payment from her un." Itachi closed his eyes shoving Deidra and Sasori out, "Sakura-Chan is special." Before he realized what he had said, "That's the first time you called her Sakura-Chan un!" Itachi slammed the door and walked three steps toward his black leather couch. And blushed who'd have thought that he of all people would call a woman 'Chan'.

In self-denial, he shook his head and began to read the words on the book until he passed out from brain exhaustion.

(VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV)

In the early morning dressed in her usual garb, Sakura entered Itachi's room to find him sprawled out on the couch. She sat down beside him and grabbed on of his arms hauling him up, taking on all of his dead weight. Eventually through a little struggling, she got him situated on the bed surprised he didn't wake up. Lovingly she pulled the covers up to his face and kissed his forehead. 'Hey what he didn't know wont hurt him.' An arm slung around her shoulder bringing him closer to his face, he said nothing but continued to hold her. For a few minutes, she stayed obediently by his side and remembered what she was set out to do that morning. Gently she removed his arm and shut the door silently behind her.

A few minutes later Sakura arrived at the training field. She was 100% sure that no one would see her seeing as none of the akatsuki members got up until 12:00 in the afternoon on Sunday's. She began with target practice until she was satisfied she didn't stop after all she only had limited time left. Next, she created a shadow clone and they began to fight at 11:30 she was exhausted the wounds she had were beginning to bleed. Tired she began to make her way to the showers where she took a much-needed hot bath.

(VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV)

Itachi woke to the sound of loud Hyena like laughing and a silver bell. "This is not funny, release me now." Sasori's voice exclaimed in the same monotone voice. "But Sasori you look so cute un." "Yeah you look like a real _doll_." Kisame added. "Sasori- san will you become Tobi's bride?" Tobi said in his cheerful sunflower idiot way. Wanting to know what all the commotion was about Itachi got stiffly out of bed. He slammed open the door and began walking to the commons room, "What the hell?" His voice started out in a shout but softened to a question when he saw what Sasori was in. "Sorry did we wake you?" Sakura said worried but a mischievous glint played in her eyes. "Not…really." His gaze turned back to Sasori, "I um… I never knew that…" Itachi struggled with himself, "That…" a mountain of laughter threatened to escape his mouth. No, you are cool and composed. Cool and Composed Dammit! But in the end, Itachi lost his internal battle. "Man what happened to you Sasori?! Your dressed as a girl! A little girl! I always figured you as a lolicon but to twist it this way?" Itachi laughed until he thought that he was going to die of laughter.

When Itachi finally calmed down, he took a look at Sasori again. Dressed in a short frilly miniskirt and fluffy Victorian shirt, cat ears and make up complete with panty hose and began to laugh all over again. Hidan loped over to Sasori, "You know I just love cosplay would you like to come with me later I can show you my…. Kunai collection." That was the straw that broke the camels back because Sasori went berserk on Hidan who felt the pleasure in pain. Sasori began to tear at the clothing that he wore only to find that the thing wouldn't come off! This made the akatsuki group laugh even harder. Sakura took a picture and exclaimed, "To commemorate a Kodak moment!" Sasori began to run after her, "Give back the camera! Get this damn crap off me!"

Itachi joined in the little game of monkey in the middle and when the day was out everyone collapsed to the floor, even Pein. Exhausted the Itachi members went back to their rooms, even Sasori who still wasn't done bitching at the group for super gluing his clothes on. While Sakura retreated to her room. Itachi went back to his room feeling refreshed wondering when the last time he laughed like that was.


	3. Coming to the Surface

Chapter 3

Sakura entered Itachi's room this time she was wearing red, a bra and underwear all lace and silk with bits of black the same white robe encircling her. She clutched the book in one hand and sat on the couch kicking up her legs and leaning her back seductively against Itachi's side. 'Yeah we got him now. Jump him! Jump him!' Her inner screamed. 'Not yet, we gotta take this slowly, after all Itachi is a little on the innocent side dontcha think?' Her inner self grudgingly subsided. 'Be patient.' Wickedly her inner self showed her more then adult content images of her and Itachi stuck in bed all day long. Sakura blushed, her inner chuckled, 'Whose not patient now?' True Sakura was feeling hot so hot she was sure that Itachi would notice her sudden rise in temperature. 'Damn you to hell inner.' 'Hey I'll go to hell but I'll drag you along with me.' Sakura felt a hand touch her forehead. She turned to see Itachi checking her temperature while reading the book.

Sakura blushed even if she said Itachi was a bit innocent she herself was completely white in this field, sure has had great sex before but hey that was just playing around. Under his touch, though she was at rest and before she knew it, she had slipped into the realm of sleep.

**(VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV)**

Itachi felt Sakura relax her whole being pressed on his right side. He turned to see her sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. Smiling to himself a bit he lay her down across his lap and continued to read. She stirred and lay on her stomach curling into his lap. An electric current passed through him, as her breasts brushed his lap directly. He thought holding back was hard before but this was harder then ever!

Soon though he settled, knowing that he would never be able to continue to read his book in this situation and getting up would risk waking her, he began to run his fingers through her long pink locks. Strangely, she seemed to react to this type of 'petting' it was almost like purring. She sprawled like a cat in the sun, whenever he stopped petting she would in almost a cat like manner urge him to keep petting.

Eventually he became tired, since he couldn't really remove her without him picking her up and bringing her to her room and waking her that way. He carried her bridal style to his bed and set her down gently. He lay next to her playing with her hair. His hands then moving to his neck and she began to cuddle closer to him. He smiled, so this was love. It smoldered, underneath the surface threatening to burst it felt strange but dangerous. AS he thought, he did not notice that Sakura began to change.

**(VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV)**

'Yeeesssss,' Outer Sakura was asleep and this meant that it was playtime for her. Inner Sakura rose to the outside of their body. She opened her eyes, she knew that when she and outer changed dominance of the body slight changes were made, like the fact that her eyes were sort of darker, but in the dark Itachi would never notice. Quickly she flipped him and herself so that she was seated atop of him while he lay down. She ran her hands across his chest and lay atop of him and undid his hair.

She knew he was too shocked to do a thing; she ran her fingers through his raven black hair and came in for the kiss.

**(VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV)**

Itachi watched as this foreign Sakura took dominance, and successfully and seductively coaxed him into kissing her. She only had to touch her lips to his and he reacted, his lips began to move with hers, soon they were full-blown making out. To get a better vantage he flipped them over to be in the opposite positions. He trailed kisses up and down her neck and making his way back to her face, "Sakura" he whispered in her ear. "Itachi" she whispered back. Under his hold he felt her stiffen, he looked to her eyes which were now oddly blank, her eyes were rapidly switching from darker green to lighter green, "Sakura?" he asked.

Finally her eyes refocused they were lighter green, she smiled warmly at him, immediately the seductive atmosphere stopped, she got up from the bed and put a finger to his lips when he was about to say something, "I'm afraid that's all for tonight." She left with a wink from the doorway, leaving Itachi to deal with that built up 'love' by himself.

**(VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV)**

'No, #$%! Why did you stop me?!' Her inner shouted at her, 'Because that was going to far.' 'Your just afraid he wont accept us.' 'Well Duh!' 'Look outer, whether he likes it or not the utter and complete devotion we give him for free cant exactly be that easily ignored, and with no other annoying bitches around here to distract him he's all ours.' Sakura had to admit her inner had made a great point. 'But there is still the matter of the two different us'es that he sees how do we deal with that?' 'Well for that don't worry about it, when we do the dirty with him we basically merge together to be one instead of two.'

'I see.' 'Anyway don't worry about it, when he f*cks us then we'll be one person and we'll be happy forever like in the fairytales no prob.' Sakura was reluctant to agree, but she was relaxed. 'Great then the next chance we get, jump him.' Sakura blushed 'I don't think I could do it.' 'No prob, leave the seducing to me.'

**(VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV)**

So there were two Sakura's in one vessel interesting, Itachi thought to himself while he played the scene just moments before again. He would have to make her tell him later just, what did 'not being human entailed'. A flash of heat passed through him he would also have to make him move soon; after all, he was the one who was supposed to be on top.


	4. Plain Facts

Chapter 4

Sakura sat in the akatsuki commons, couch humming a tuneless melody ever so softly to herself. She was tense her head was throbbing as if Naruto had been singing karaoke all night long and she had been forced to listen to every horrible off tune word. All of her senses were ringing loudly, she was extremely tired but her body refused to let her sleep. Sensing the imminent danger that they would be in if they, bothered Sakura at this particular moment of strange and ferocious atmosphere she gave off they steered clear of her, all except for Itachi who sat beside her. He hugged her into his side gently paying with her long pink hair while reading his book.

Despite his obvious attempts at comfort, her headache raged on, "Sakura." He asked softly. "Y-yeah?" she managed to stutter out. "What did you mean by 'you weren't human??' Wanting to answer Itachi's question she began to concentrate on that little bit of information, finding that it eased her headache a bit, "I found out about a year or so ago when we were looking for you brother Sasuke." A wave of pain broke through her fragile barrier in her mind. She shrunk herself more into Itachi's side trying to concentrate the raw chakra swirling in her head was getting to be too much. She put a hand to her temple trying to control the foreign waves that hit against the side of her head managing to barley fend off the pain.

Thing like this often happened when the mass amounts of chakra attracted to her to roll into one, creating a vision for her. It was useful but it hurt like hell but Sakura put up with the pain knowing that it would be important for her to know it. "When we in the northern region of the Land of Water in the Ice fields a multi colored crystal was found… We later found out that it was tightly condensed chakra of an inhuman being, a-" Pain shot through her head like a knife, she bit back the urged to scream. " A kual, a mystical being sort of like a kyuubi but has a consciousness, a race that has been extinct for a while, well until I came along." 'You IDIOT, do you have any idea what they'll do to us now?!' her inner screamed at her adding to her stress, 'I cant help it you would do the same right? After all he finally asked a question about us!' her inner quieted at the comment.

The pain steadily got worse, was it her or was the pain getting substantially worse then it was before? He inner sighed, 'Because we are imbalanced, two instead of one, most kual's our age are either dead or found a mate by now, when you're a child the two of us together help us get out of a sticky situation, at our age not being of one mind causes diversity and different point of views. That's why I wanted you to jump him already!' Sakura sighed she hated it when inner was suddenly rational and totally right. Gently Itachi stroked her head, diverting her attention. Smiling she turned to begin playing with his, suddenly her vision blanked, the chakra inside her head began to dissipate and before her eyes a vision took place.

**(VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV)**

Itachi saw her eyes go blank and fall into his lap, limp like a rag doll. The akatsuki were immediately crowded around the couch watching intently. Within three minutes time her vision cleared, her face a mask of fear and alarm. She sat up on his lap, pale as a piece of paper, grasping his shirt tightly, "WE have to get out of here!" she said shaking, he knew she wasn't in her top condition nearly all of her chakra was drained. "Why?" he asked out flatly. She shook her head he guessed trying to shake away the shivers that were wracking her body, "Orochimaru, and your brother Sasuke." She got up and started to pull him from the couch clearly scared out of her wits. "Wait." Sasori said still dressed in the cat ears and hilarious maid themed garb. His akatsuki coat fit awkwardly around the poufy dress. "How do we know she's not lying?"

Itachi started, it was possible, after all human or not she was a ninja perfectly proficient in lying and stealth so why shouldn't she lie about this? He looked to her, her eyes a multitude of emotions but one definite emotion stood out, her stubbornness. "If you don't believe me fine, die for all I care! However if you think I'm going to risk Itachi's life for your petty mistakes your dead wrong!" Her look silenced them all no one complained as Sakura dragged him from the room and down the halls to his room. She shoved him un characteristically into his room, "Pack" was all she said

**(VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV)**

Itachi looked at her expression and did what he was bid to do, all the while Sakura watched him, her one and only love. 'Is this the end?' her inner asked timidly. Sakura looked down to the floor, 'You saw the vision too, its either him or us. So… I think this time we really might…' 'We didn't even get to jump him f*ck.' Her inner stated irritated and sad all at the same time. 'Is that all you even think about?' Sakura asked irritated. 'But yeah your right f*ck.'

After Itachi had packed, she pulled him down the hallways out of the lair, the akatsuki who had believed her followed. By the time, they were a few miles away their base exploded. That was the starting bell, the chase was on.


	5. Fighting Old Memories

Chapter 5

Itachi ran alongside Sakura her pace was now like flying through the trees she rarely had to jump onto a tree branch for support. The remaining akatsuki, Deidra, Sasori, Hidan, Tobi, and Konan followed Pein was nowhere to be seen the rest died in the explosion. Zetsu the creepy bastard was burned vegetables and Kisame was now fried shark man on a stick, great they had be further reduced in numbers. "Tobi is a good boy." Itachi heard from behind him, he sighed why oh why didn't Tobi die. He turned his attention back to Sakura, her movement was flawless a smooth and unbreakable step but tensed and ready for battle.

Eventually they reached a cliff one so steep that even if a shinobi were to go off it they wouldn't survive. Itachi watched as Sakura turned and kept her eyes to the tree line, "Deidra, fly everyone out of here." She instructed, Deidra did as he was told sensing the great urgency that seemed to come from her. One by one including Itachi, they climbed on. Itachi reached out a hand to Sakura, sensing the unfamiliar feelings that he had for her, and identified them as love in the deepest kind. She made no move to climb on, instead she smiled lovingly at him hope lining her eyes, "Itachi… Do you love me?" Itachi hesitated the words refused to form on his lips.

"Sakura." He managed to say. Just then Orochimaru and Sasuke trailed by Kabuto burst through the trees. Sakura's hope fell dead flat in her eyes but she continued to smile, "Too late." A gust of wind knocked Deidra's clay structure off the cliff, the akatsuki were airborne, Itachi watched Sakura her hair flying in the wind, "Good bye my love." Were the words he heard from her lips. A pink wall formed between them laced with Sakura's chakra. It pained Itachi to see Sakura turn ready to face Orochimaru, alone.

**(VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV)**

Sakura formed a protective shield between her and the akatsuki where she knew Itachi would be safe, Orochimaru and Sasuke would have to get past her dead body before they ever got to Itachi, 'GIVE it to them YEAH!' Her inner screamed. Coolly she slid her gaze across the three familiar faces settling on Sasuke's face he would be the biggest resistance, "It's been a while hasn't it?" she asked quietly yet knowing full well that they could hear her. She felt her inner stir ready for a battle. 'Make this battle count, leave none of them standing.' Her inner said in her general mode.

Sasuke stepped forward, "What's the meaning of this Sakura?" his tone cold and uncaring. A small part of her tugged, this was the Sasuke that she had for so many years strived to protect, the Sasuke that she had loved so much. The Sasuke that Naruto wanted back, her expression softened, a picture of what might have been flashed.

The Uchiha house, her and Itachi sitting on the porch holding hands their children playing in the yard, a girl with black hair and green eyes a boy with pink hair and red eyes. Sasuke coming over for the party that they had invited him too as usual dressed all in black, trailing behind him the blank spot that was to be his love. After a few minutes, Naruto would burst through the door Hinata in tow, locking Sasuke in a headlock. Rock Lee in the corner crying for reasons unknown. Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Tenten, even Gaara there to attend. They would live in happiness forever, and when finally the party was over she and Itachi would retire to their bedroom after tucking their children in. The guests gone the moon up in the sky, Sakura would sleep comfortable in Itachi's arms. When the sun came to rise, they would start another day in happily ever after.

However, that was merely a dream of what could have been it would be here that would be Sakura's final resting place, she would have no children, and she would never see her friends again. She would trade all that up, if Itachi were just to live. Her expression hardened she flowed a mass amount of chakra into her hands ready to fight until the death, "What do you think Sasuke?" Her chakra began to form a protective cloak around her a mixture of all colors, her hair slightly tousled in the breeze, "I'm protecting Itachi."

Sasuke looked her over, "Well aren't you stupid? You wish to stand against me. You useless team member." The comments slid over her and flew away with the breeze, "The me in the past, are totally different." 'Teach the sorry bastard a lesson!' her inner screamed as Sakura hit the ground, breaking it up into pieces. The three scattered. Sakura began to fall but she was unalarmed. She closed her eyes and put two fingers in front of her face preparing for a justu. "Kaze no Tsubasa."

The small razor sharp metal sheaves she kept in her protective cloak began to form on her back like a pair of angel wings they shined white in the midday sun. Within seconds Sakura took flight, yes she was different from that once upon a time, this time she would do something right.

**(VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV)**

Itachi watched fascinated yet horrified as Sakura fell and metal sheaves formed on her back like wings, and how she took flight. She was like a hawk as she began to dive for Sasuke and Orochimaru, her razor wings cutting anything that obstructed her path.

She was glowing white with traces of all colors. She was beautiful, she was frightening, and she was fighting alone. The barrier that she had formed was created to keep him out, he knew very well that if the barrier were lowered Sasuke would immediately aim for his life but it didn't matter. Itachi watched tensed with fear as Sakura dodge blow by deadly blow, how he wished to fight with her, his Sakura.

**(VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV)**

Sakura had difficulty with Orochimaru his snake swords were inconvenient, it kept getting in the way, his bodies were limitless, and it pissed her off that even after seven times of basically killing him he regenerated. She hated how Sasuke watched his back and how the annoying Kabuto constantly got in the way.

Frustrated with the trees that blocked her vision she prepared for another jutsu, "Fire, Phoenix ashes." Before her, a giant fireball appeared and became the shape of a phoenix. She waved her arm in the direction of the trees and at her command the giant firebird flew into the trees burning everything in its path until the bird itself was nothing left.

She felt the spike in her Chakra her protective shield wavered, she had used too much energy in the vision, and slowly she descended onto the battlefield her feet touching the badly burnt ground. On the opposite end Sasuke and Orochimaru stood. Sakura had supposed that Kabuto had turned into ashes in the fire. She looked at them her green eyes flashing, "You've improved Sakura." Sasuke stated with a care-less attitude. "Just something I picked up." She retorted back. 'Bide your time, our chakra is low we cant afford to pass out now!' her inner advised her. 'I know dammit!' she snapped back.

Sasuke smiled, "Perfect I need to warm up before I kill Itachi." Sasuke's curse marks began to swirl and cover his body, taking advantage of this little time she turned and shouted to the akatsuki, "What are you waiting for? Run Dammit!" She watched as Itachi began to struggle with the others only to be knocked out and Deidra direct the bird to fly away. 'At least he'll be safe.' Her inner consoled, 'Yeah you're right about that.' She replied as she turned back to Sasuke his transformation complete, his face a bit displeased.

"I'll have you pay for letting my brother get away." Sakura said nothing but tensed again for another clashing of the titans. She checked her chakra it wasn't much but at least she knew she had died protecting the one she loves.


	6. Feelings Realized

Chapter 6

Itachi woke, the wind flying into his face. He whirled up and looked to the direction that they had come from a line of smoke rising up from the trees, ' Sakura.' He looked down judging the distance and began to jump only to caught by the shirt from behind. He looked back glaringly to find Tobi taking hold of his cloak. "Sakura is doing this for you, do you want all of her thoughts and feelings to be in vain? She wants you to live in exchange for her life so you better live dammit!." The akatsuki members stared at Tobi's wise words in the history of well FOREVER. Even remote and unfeeling Itachi was moved by the most annoying member's words. An awkward silence passed, "At least that's what the characters in Icha Icha paradise movie said. Tobi was moved."

That little moment of awe passed, yes Tobi was an idiot and will forever be an idiot, which brought up a question, why was Tobi even in the akatsuki? However, for Itachi it was question to ponder another day, he looked in the direction of the rising smoke praying that Sakura wasn't hurt.

**(VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV)**

Sakura coughed up some blood, her lungs were almost beyond repair, and the strain of Itachi's wounds on top of hers currently were piling up. Her breathing became labored, 'Damn if only we were in top shape we'd be able to beat his butt into the ground!' her inner said. 'A luxury we don't have.' She replied. She wanted to stop and rest for a moment to suck up the chakra in the surroundings but that would take more time then she had at the moment.

Sakura lunged for Sasuke hoping to land at least one punch on his confident face, only to be knocked back with one of his wings that were spiked with a chidori charge. Painfully Sakura slammed into the ground more blood spurted from her lips. Tired she lay in the ground for a moment absorbing the strength from the ground, her control on her chakra was slipping she reached for the chakra that was there, but she knew it was hopeless she couldn't access that part of chakra unless she were truly one soul, instead of just her inner and her.

As a last attempt, Sakura got up for one last time staggering one last justu to finish it off. "Ice, frozen explosion." The moisture in the air became razor sharp ice shards and like shrapnel in a bomb, they flew everywhere. Drained of all chakra Sakura fell. To her satisfaction she saw Sasuke plummet to the ground, she knew it wasn't enough to kill him but at least Itachi would be safe from harm.

She closed her eyes, and sighed watching the dream that could have been one last time pausing over the part where it was her Itachi and their children, the one thing she would never have. Sakura felt herself sink slowly into the darkness the dream fading away into the distance…

**(VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV)**

Itachi slammed his closed fit against the wall, three days, it had been three excruciating days since the incident Sakura was nowhere to be found. The other akatsuki forbid him from going outside but Itachi was beginning to not care, all that mattered was Sakura. He went into his new room to brood in silence. He lay on the black couch that was there trying to reassure himself that she was fine, that he wasn't in love.

He closed his eyes trying to sleep, "Itachi." She whispered but it was enough to wake him, Itachi looked around to find no one there. "I'm hallucinating." *click* the door to his room closed. Itachi got up and looked around no one was there. He heard silver bell laughing which could only be Sakura's. He opened the door, "Sakura?" he asked a spark of hope lit up in his heart. Was she home? He wondered, Itachi began to wander the halls hearing an occasional twitter of laughter, Sakura's soft whisper saying his name, which sent him going off in different directions.

Finally it led him to the akatsuki commons, "Is Sakura here?" he asked in a monotone voice. The akatsuki members looked at him as if he had a screw loose. Finally it was Deidra who got up, he put his hand on Itachi's shoulder almost comfortingly, "Itachi yo, its not like we don't understand what you're going through. We all miss her, at least things were a little more fun with her around, so its only natural that you'd miss her too after all its hard to ignore that sort of…Loving devotion she only gave to you."

Itachi shook off his hand, "Don't screw with me, I saw her, I heard her. She's here isn't she?" his voice came close to cracking at the end. Deidra looked at him pity coloring his lone eye, "Itachi yo, we looked she isn't there she's gone." Itachi froze, Sakura dead? The two words shouldn't have even be able to be in the same sentence. The akatsuki began to file out, Konan put a hand onto Itachi's other shoulder, "Remember that a shinobi has no feelings a shinobi must never trust." Those familiar words of his father washed over him, the years the old man had toiled in order to make Itachi a perfect ninja.

He looked back onto his lonely life and realized that he had been reincarnated on the bed where Sakura had healed him and took on his pain. She was always doing things for him no matter how small. Itachi headed to his room, it was time he did something for her this time. In the beginning she had, spared his life, found him and healed him, now it was time for him to commit his life to her, his Sakura.


	7. Rescue Mission

Chapter 7

Sakura woke to the beeping monitor beside her. She was inside a glass case with many wires running into it. She was hooked up to a life support system an IV was running out of her arm, 'Where are we?' her inner asked sounding as tired as Sakura herself felt. It was warm like an incubator, the long white sleeves of the dress she wore covered her completely like an oversize dress but it served a great purpose of warm blanket. "Is she awake?" a voice asked. "Yes." Kabuto's voice replied. Tiredly she turned her head there was Kabuto poised over a medical chart beside him Orochimaru stood. She looked at him blankly unalarmed by his close proximity too tired to care even her inner was at a loss for words.

"What an interesting child." He said looking over her as if he were to dissect her within moments. It didn't scare her just mild disgust colored her outlook. "What is she?" Sasuke asked from the corner. He was bandaged on one arm and one leg his broad chest and shoulders covered in bandages. Orochimaru smirked and walked up to her tank. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" He pushed a button and the lid slowly came off. Unable to support herself Sakura fell forward only to find herself being cradled in Orochimaru's arms.

She wanted to punch him, kick him, hurt him. "Get…your…hands…off…me…" She managed to say between struggled breathing. The urge to hurt him was burning through her body and yet she was limp. She could feel her muscles repairing slowly in the dark and damp environment that seemed to be slowing her healing progress greatly. She began to cough and with each cough came blood. When it was over, she sighed, in relief that it was over.

"Now, now calm down you'll never heal that way." Orochimaru said Sakura's rage flared but was smothered with exhaustion, knowing that her body would have healed to the point of normal movement by now she glared at him angrily, "What…did…you…do…to…me?" Sakura began to shiver. Kabuto smirked, Sasuke stood over her his cold eyes blank Orochimaru smiled, "Oh, how expected from a medical nin, you know your body well, do worry we just hit you central nervous system you will be able to move when we think you are safe."

Even so, Sakura knew that even if she was hit their she should have been able to have some movement. 'It's the lack of light.' Her inner said. 'Lack of light?' She felt her inner drift in exhaustion, 'We Kual's thrive on natural light, the moon, the sun, the inner light in people.' 'oh.' Was all Sakura could say . "Here as you requested Sasuke-kun. Sakura is all yours. Sakura felt herself change hands into Sasuke's firm grip. Unable to do anything Sakura let herself be taken away into the dark depths of Orochimaru's lair.

Sasuke lay her on a white bed, it was dark with no light , there was no life nearby in which she could regain her chakra, she was trapped. Sasuke sat in a nearby armchair grabbed a book and began to read. Sakura watched Sasuke his habit of sitting perfectly still while he read, 'So much like his brother.' Inner commented. Sakura laughed quietly, catching Sasuke's attention, "What?" ' The same way of asking a question too.' Inner sighed, because their chakra was so low they couldn't sense Itachi, which worried them quite a bit, "Nothing." Sakura said. Sasuke peered at her and put down his book. He put his hand on either side of her and looked directly into her face, but she felt nothing.

She no longer felt the little jump her heart did when he used to come near. She like him as she would any of her friends now, he was important but never as important as Itachi. "Answer me." Sasuke said. No, never as important as Itachi, "It's nothing, just a little hysterical from the dark."

**(VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV)**

Itachi spied Orochimaru's hideout he could feel Sakura there it was faint but she was alive, truth be told he wanted to burst in and take her away, but he knew his power wouldn't be enough, he would need help. He flipped through his choices of help possible

And could only find one that would fit. It was a long shot, but his best chance was Konoha. He donned his now ordinary black cape and straw hat, he knew the one called Naruto would help, whether he liked Itachi or not, he was the type to go through any lengths for a friend.

He began his trek to Konoha sparing one glance back, "I'll be back." Was all he said.

**(VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV)**

Sakura's condition got steadily worse she could feel it, she saw no light of day, the food offered were filled with so much drugs she could smell it a mile away, the water offered was filled with morphine, day by day she got thinner and weaker. She sat up now, barely enough chakra in her to be a weak child's but she could feel Itachi. Earlier she had felt him get close but maybe that was just her hallucinating?

She looked to Sasuke talking to Kabuto trying to convince him to put her on a nutritional IV. Again, the world began to spin, Sakura began shivering, for the second time that day the world went black.

A glowing green light brought Sakura back Kabuto had his hand to her forehead healing the migraine she had developed during her trip to the land of dark. 'Please Sakura take care of us better.' Her inner pleaded, 'I don't want to I'd rather die then be their pet experiment.' her inner sighed in resignation she like her was beginning to wear out.

Sasuke sat her up on a basket chair in a dimly lit room she supposed was the commons room. She could walk a little and move a little now, apparently, she wasn't much of a threat when she was half dying. Sasuke sat beside her reading a book, minutes passed when he eventually put down the book, "Why?" he asked, she looked to him directly into his coal black eyes, "Why what?" Sasuke pushed on, "Why push yourself for that traitorous back stabbing brother of mine?" Sakura vision blurred, "I love him." "Didn't you used to love me?" he asked quietly "Used to is the key term, Itachi was there for me and when I got to know him better I got to know the truth."

"Truth?" Sasuke asked suspicious. Sakura merely shrugged and sighed. Sasuke turned to her and grabbed her by bother shoulders and shook her, "What truth? Tell me!" ' It might clear things up between them you know.' Her inner said weakly. Sakura nodded to both Sasuke and her inner self resigned. Mustering the little chakra she had she concentrated on the memories that had flowed into her that fateful day she had met Itachi. Gently she cupped Sasuke's face with that one hand. His violent and angry chakra washed over her in waves sickening her even further. Gently she pushed the memories into his mind that fateful day Itachi had slaughtered his family and his motives.

*flash back*

"We shall take over Konoha with Itachi by our side." Fugaku Uchiha said with pride. That is what started it all. Everything came together for Itachi now what father pushed him so much why he put everything on Itachi. How he had neglected his cute little brother Sasuke, everything was clear to him now.

"This is a mission of great importance Itachi." The village elders said from their high chairs. "The Uchiha clan is planning to overthrow Konoha and take it over. Itachi as captain of an Anbu squad we order you to erase all threats to Konoha within the Uchiha clan." A hard coldness crept over Itachi a flash of pain hit him. His family was meant to die by his hand. Before his eyes his mother, father, aunt, uncles, and his sweet little brother passed through his mind, "I understand elders." Itachi said without a wisp of emotion.

Itachi walked slowly back home not wanting to get there knowing that as soon as he did he would have to slaughter his own kin. There he bumped into Madara the leader of the Uchiha clan back for revenge. "Hello, Itachi." Itachi looked up at him no fear could overtake him. That was how he had met Madara. They began talking, Madara learned that Itachi was to kill the Uchiha clan and Itachi learned that Madara was there for revenge. Itachi successfully talked Madara into only killing the Uchiha clan as long as he left the rest of the village alone. Itachi had left his beloved brother alive the only thing he really cared about.

'Hate me Sasuke.' Itachi thought as he watched his brother cry over their parent's corpses. 'Kill me Sasuke.' As he taunted his little brother breaking the love, they had between them. 'Cleanse me from what I have done.' Itachi scared Sasuke away and watched his brother's retreating silhouette.

'Forgive me First Hokage for I have turned my back to all I love.'

*end flashback*

Sakura collapsed her head spinning, she felt Sasukes evil chakra break up in hate. She wanted to show him more but she didn't have the strength. But at least she got Sasuke to know, that the only one that Itachi has ever really cared about was Sasuke.

Sweat was pouring down her face the little moisture she had in her body had left her bone dry. She closed her eyes the darkness capsizing her, wrapping her tightly unable to move, was now really the end?

From nearby she felt masses amounts of familiar chakra headed their way. Among them was Itachi! Her eyes flew open both extreme happiness and dread washed over her Itachi was coming!

**(VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV)**

Itachi set the pace driving the Konoha team faster and faster, he had somehow convinced them to follow him to rescue Sakura, the only one who seemed to keep up with him was Naruto. "Slow down." Kakashi said from behind them. Itachi sighed in frustration but stopped her knew that not everyone could keep up that pace, even the Naruto beside him was beginning to tire. "We rest here for the night." Yamato said now on the same tree branch as Itachi.

Itachi looked in the direction they were headed they were close so close he could hear Sakura's voice in his ears. Yamato put a hand upon his shoulder, "We'll save her and your brother." Itachi wasn't listening he only looked toward the direction of Orochimaru's hideout, remembering how he actually convinced the others to come.

*flashback*

Itachi had just approached Konoha village, his hat slung low over his eyes. He walked steady paced in with a group of traveling tourists and made his way towards the Hokage building. Wondering how to go about convincing them without getting maimed of arrested an idea hit him. He snuck into the carrier pigeon center and sent out several birds to the ones who cared for Sakura and Sasuke the most, Naruto, and Kakashi, he had messages them to meet him at the nearby secluded training yard.

When he took off his hat the two sprung into action but luckily he caught them with his Tsukiyomi Sharingan and explained, releasing them without harm, he said that they could believe him or they could have arrested him but on the condition that they would save Sakura no matter the cost. The two looked at each other, Naruto stayed behind to confirm Itachi's story while Kakashi rounded up everyone who was important to the mission. Somehow, they managed to convince Tsunade as well which took a load off his shoulders.

*end flashback*

Itachi stiffened in alarm Sakura's already small light was flickering as if someone were trying to blow out the flame that was her life. Without a word, her charged ahead the others would catch up. Right now Sakura was suffering unimaginably and he wouldn't bear to see it happen.


	8. Only The Beginning

Chapter 8

"Sakura!" Sakura opened her eyes she must have dozed off it had only been a moment but she had fallen asleep. From beside her Sasuke got up but she was quicker. Before her was Itachi, her one and only love had come for her. She got up and staggered a few steps towards him only to realize how weak she had become. After three steps in his direction, her legs gave way. Knowing she was about to hit the floor she closed her eyes only to find a familiar strong arm catch her.

She looked up into Itachi's worried eyes and smiled, "Itachi." She said as darkness overcome her, at last she was in his arms his warm arms.

**(VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV)**

Itachi caught Sakura, shocked at how light she was. She was light before but now she was almost child light like a half starved baby. To his horror, he could even feel her ribcage she felt frail and fragile. But despite her pain, she looked up at him and smiled. She was bone pale, the sparks in her eyes dimmed, her shiny soft pink hair, now brittle and dull. Her chakra was fluxuateing trying to heal her but unable to find the nutrients that it needed.

"Sakura!" he exclaimed. Holding her limp and fragile body, still bearing scratch marks on it. He cradled her close to his chest as if his warmth would somehow keep her alive. Itachi looked up at a stunned Sasuke, how could he? To Sakura who did no harm? How could he? Anger began to rise in Itachi Sakura moaned, instantly his anger dissipated he had to find Ino she had the best chances of healing Sakura.

He pressed two fingers to the intercom on his neck, "Ino come down to the farthest reaching corridor on the left! Gather the others Sakura needs help!" He said it with such force that Ino came running in with the crew just moments later. He laid Sakura down before Ino ignoring his brother's baffled stare. "Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke became more indecisive by the moment torn between believing what he had for most of his life and the hope that Sakura had given him. At first Sasuke didn't believe but after Itachi show of affection, he was beginning to.

Itachi saw it before anyone else what was headed straight toward his brother. He leapt into the air and grabbed Sasuke by the shirt and spun him around behind him. Itachi braced for the sword to go right through his gut but never felt any. He looked in front of him the sword was within an inch of his person but was being fended off with a pink shield.

The gears clicked Itachi whirled around to see Sakura sitting up her lips beginning to turn blue. Staring balefully at Orochimaru on the other side. Itachi gasped, "Stop Sakura, stop! You don't have to protect me anymore! Stop!"

**(VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV)**

Sakura didn't listen she began to form a jutsu. 'This time we'll do something right.' Her inner said triumphantly. 'Yeah finally we will' Sakura replied. "Wind, shredding petals." The air began to stir, the from the ground metal plates as thin as paper began to swirl around Orochimaru and Kabuto. Like a tornado, it sent them flying into the air to be shredded into the smallest of pieces.

When Sakura couldn't feel even one trace of living being within their flesh anymore she stopped, 'Finally we did something right. Orochimaru is dead we've won.'

'Got that f*cking right sister.' Her inner said happily. With that, they slipped into a peaceful sleep, being cradled by the strongest pair of arms.

-

-

-

-

On the Uchiha porch that hadn't been used for many years now Sakura sat. She had been discharged from the hospital a couple months ago, even so, it took her a month to recover. A lot had happened, Itachi was cleared of his crime, being that the elders ordered him to do it, soon after Itachi invited her to live with him in the Uchiha house with him and Sasuke who was also cleared from deserting claiming that it was a long-term mission given out by the third Hokage as a spying mission.

Soon after Itachi had asked her to marry him, in which she of course happily accepted. They hadn't had their first night yet… Sakura blushed at the thought, Itachi kept fussing about her wounds and malnutrition, babying her and forcing her to eat like twice her weight each day. She was still skinny enough that her clothes hung pretty loosely about her but it wasn't that bad, her color had returned and her hair was shiny again.

It was three more days till their wedding day and Sakura was ecstatic, she, Ino, and Hinata, with the help of Kurenai sensei had made the wedding preparations. Sasuke and Naruto we the best men, Ino and Hinata were, the bride's maids, Temari and Tenten had offered to be the flower girls. Itachi sat beside her and hugged her into his chest, since the incident he began to treasure her more then anything, she smiled the ideal husband was what Itachi had become.

-

-

The days passed quickly soon it was the night before the wedding, Sakura was at the Hyuuga's house partying it up with Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Kurenai sensei, and Tsunade, while Itachi partied it up with the guys. Sakura laughed it was nice to have a girls night out, she had missed the company, they painted nails and got caught up with the latest gossip. Sakura blushed every time the girls teased her about Itachi being possessive, and will never want to let her out of bed. Some teased her how he was wrapped around her little finger. Then they moved on to the others. How were Ino and Sai doing, Ino blushed babbling on about how innocent Sai was. When they mentioned Hinata and Naruto, Hinata blushed claiming quietly they already had their first night together, "No way! You got your first night before me?" Sakura exclaimed loudly only making Hinata blush all the more harder.

Then was Temari and Shikimaru, she shrugged and smiled secretively a smile that only a true seductress knew. Then it came to Ten ten and Neji she complained loudly that he wasn't attentive enough to notice, "Jeez, Hinata your cousin Neji may be a genius but in some ways he's an idiot!" They all laughed. Tsunade shared a coupled stories about her only love, so did Kurenai they all fell asleep laughing and happy.

**(VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV)**

On the flip side, Itachi was also having quite a night out as well in the Uchiha residence. It all started out with an exploding cake…. Yes an exploding cake out jump Tobi wearing a bra and underwear over his akatsuki cloak, "Tobi's a pretty stripper don't you think?" They all laughed too stoned from the alcohol to actually care that the akatsuki was also in the room. And the fact that it was a bachelor's night. They dressed Sasori up as a girl again this time in a sailor uniform, which had him bitching at them all night which only made them laugh all the harder. Next was stoned Deidra who looked killer in a cheerleader outfit who smiled willingly in front of the camera. He even grabbed Sasori and had him pose along side of him, that is… After dumping a bottle of sake down Sasori's throat.

"I love you's Sasori~!" Deidra said after a long moment and began passionately smooching Sasori on the face, which looked incredibly strange because both were dressed up as girls, Sasori drunk on sake complied. The other guys just whooped it up high on their alcohol trip and the sight of two 'women' in front of them making out. They all fell asleep on top of each other, drunk as doorknobs all except for Itachi he didn't want to look like shit for his wedding (yeah who knew he really cared?). Itachi sighed he would remember this night as one of the funniest nights of his life especially since he found out that Deidra had something for Sasori, he wasn't against gay relationships but he'd love to see hoe that would work out. With a happy night on his mind, he slept looking forward to tomorrow, and especially to tomorrow night.


	9. Ruined Wedding

Chapter 9

Sakura was woken up with the noisy chattering of girls. She opened her eyes, 'this isn't the Uchiha house.' "Sakura get up already or do you want to be late for your own wedding?" Sakura's outlook brightened her happily ever after was coming true. The brides maids and the flower girls whirled around her in w white flurry dressing her up like a porcelain doll, while Tsunade and Kurenai sensei gave her advice on how to possible seduce her very eager husband.

Sakura blushed, 'Finally I've been drooling for this!' her inner jumped up excitedly. Sakura nearly began to bang her head against the wall, her inner really was an idiot, a carnal idiot, but then that part was carnal for Itachi, which really wasn't so bad.

Sakura spent several hours just sitting waiting patiently as the makeup was applied going nearly out of her mind wanting to see Itachi. Noticing her fidgeting her companions jokingly asked her, "Jeez Sakura what are you going to do when Itachi goes on missions?" Sakura didn't answer knowing it would just come back to bite her hard. When finally the fussing and squealing was out of the way, it was almost time for her to walk down the aisle. She had asked Kakashi to do it, he served the purpose well, being a close sensei to her, and due to the fact that her parents had passed away just suddenly disappearing on a mission and never returning.

But there would be no unhappy memories to spoil such a glorious moment as she spotted Itachi on the other end of the aisle the best men standing beside him. They were all dressed in tuxedo's, which made them look more handsome then anything even Kakashi wore a tux, which had all the girls on the sidelines sighing with pleasure. But then Sakura couldn't blame them if she hadn't imprinted on Itachi then she would have probably went for Kakashi, there was just something about a man in a mask… Sakura sighed, her eyes almost glued to Itachi it was a long walk and she resisted the urge to push Kakashi away and run headlong into Itachi's arms.

It was a perfect wedding, white decorations everywhere, overshadowed a Sakura tree with the red roses from Ino's shop posted almost everywhere, a long pretty white dress to grace her frame and Itachi waiting happily for her. When it came time for Kakashi to give her to Itachi he threatened jokingly, "Take good care of her Itachi, unless you want all of the village there to stand against you." Itachi smiled taking in the joke good-naturedly a slight shudder started down his spine as he registered the underlying threat. Sakura knew he could feel the supporting eyes, of all her friends before she was at his mercy, but now it seemed that he was at hers.

Sakura touched his cheek reassuringly it would be alright, after all this was their first step to their happily ever after. They gazed at each other blocking out all other people there accepting their vows almost offhandedly and when it came time to kiss, Itachi bore down on her with all his presence and kept her locked in his grasp for what seemed like seconds which was really like five minutes.

The air filled with cheers and congratulations, soon the champagne and food were brought out, it was a generous feast. Although Itachi had eliminated all of the clan it did not mean that all of their numerous bank accounts had gone to waste as well as his paychecks that he had gotten from the akatsuki it was more then enough for the wedding and enough to buy the village three times over. When it came time to throw the flowers Hinata was the one to catch it blushing a deep red as she looked to Naruto, who in return blushed and laughed nervously.

Sakura smiled, her friends would also share in the dream of a happily ever after. Itachi held her from behind rubbing his cheek lovingly against her neck, "What are you thinking?" her whispered quietly so that only she may hear, "The happily ever after that I dream of is happening before my eyes." Itachi looked toward Hinata and Naruto and the procession in front of them, "What would that be my darling? Surely it isn't Hinata and Naruto getting together." He said jokingly. Sakura smirked, "No… All of us together living happily as could be."

"I see." His words all but dissolved in her hair and he buried his face into her locks, he held her closer. Sakura leaned into him, a slight throbbing at the back of her head starting up. Had she taken too much wine? She wondered. Within seconds a head splitting pain flowed into her head, the chakra was whirling madly around her skull, despite her rushed efforts to stop it Sakura screamed clutching her head trying to block out the pain, this vision was rushing itself into existence. He body went limp into Itachi's arms. "Sakura? Sakura?!" he asked frantically, the party had stopped all eyes were on her waiting for another prophesized doom to be foretold.

Sakura was sweating the pain had escaped her head and was now raging inside her body, it had gotten worse. Her inner writhed in pain stuck in the middle of the fiery inferno. Great shivers wracked her body, why? Why was it happening now? The most important day of her life, just then she remembered what her inner had told her before.

*flashback*

'Cool so does that mean I get super cool powers and stuff?' she had just discovered what she truly was her inner was quiet. Sakura paused in her moment of euphoria in finally being able to be useful, 'Inner?' she asked questioningly. Sighing heavily her inner replied, 'There are benefits to being what we are and some that are not. For every good part, there will be a downfall. For every vision you see, the pain merely gets worse over time unless you find a partner, only then does the pain only become manageable. For every power we use it becomes easier to use but the consequences to what it does to your body greater.

'For every friend we make, when one dies we feel as if a part dies with them. For every emotion we feel it is amplified to others, if we hate they will feel it burning in their souls. IF we keep, our powers locked up it will gather around us unable to escape suffocating unless we find a more productive outlet. Yes, we are all powerful, however at the same time we are unusable. To every power we use there is a side effect and if we over use it we could easily die from miscalculation. It isn't easy being what we are like you think.'

'So does that mean we will never be able to save the ones we love?' Sakura asked sadly thinking of Sasuke and Naruto who had always had their backs to her, the two things she constantly chased. 'I'm afraid so.' Sakura sobbed would she never be but a burden?

*end flashback*

Tears were streaming from her eyes, the pain was going into overload, blood began to leak from her nose and ears, worriedly Itachi held her all the more closer trying to soak up some of the pain. When it seemed like this time the visions chakra would kill her, the pain gave way to a vision, the familiar sensation of the darkness engulfed her, she saw Konoha a wreck of flames, the dead bodies of the ones she loved strewn everywhere in bloody heaps of flesh.

Yes, this was her compensation, for every hell she had to witness with all senses she could save them. Screams echoed in the distance, sound ninja and cloud ninja covered her beloved Konoha among them was Guren, the crystal user beside her Yuukimari stood now almost fully grown, "Konoha this is your punishment for destroying Orochimaru-sama!" Guren laughed long and hard, blood splattered her green jacket, blood smeared in her hair. Sakura shivered and screamed as Itachi headed straight toward her dressed in his anbu uniform. From behind them the three kyuubi controlled by Yuukimaru raged, striking the no longer human Naruto who was engulfed in the kyuubi's chakra.

Guren fought off Itachi with her crystal jutsu's smiling triumphantly. "Is that wise Itachi?" she asked as a crystallized version of Sakura appeared from behind her. Itachi stopped stunned. Guren held up a crystal sword, "Do you really want her to die?" Itachi merely stood there to stunned for words. "No!" Sakura screamed even though she knew full well that they couldn't hear her, and before her eyes, she saw Itachi cut down by one of Gurens clones stabbed cruelly in the back. Sakura felt the tears stream down her face, as Itachi reached out toward her crystallized form, which had its eyes closed hair floating everywhere in a fetal position. Before her eyes, she watched Itachi's eyes go blank in death staring directly at Sakura the last thing he would ever see.

**(VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV)**

Her vision cleared her tear streaked face frantic with fright, Itachi stroked her cheek gently cradling her limp body close to her. He eyes locked onto his, she winced in pain. What had she seen? He wondered, "Konoha will be attacked within a week's time. By Orochimaru's remaining forces, combined with the sound and the clouds." Before Itachi knew it the crowd had dissolved into procedure mode, he knew that Sakura didn't tell them everything. When he looked down at her she looked away unable to meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry Itachi." She said her face darkened. Itachi stroked her cheek and carried her back to the Uchiha house, "It's alright." He said reassuringly, as he bore his bride away.

Why of all days did this have to happen?


	10. Visions Unfold

Chapter 10

Sakura found herself staring up at a familiar ceiling in the Uchiha house, Itachi lay beside her, running his long fingers through her hair soothingly. Weakly she cupped his cheek and smiled her chakra was wavering, her state of balance was getting more and more erratic all the time, she felt it fluxuate swirling more wildly then Naruto's chakra did. Her headache was gone but it only made the vision she had the more brutal and clear.

She knew the pain shadowed her eyes, and he could see it as clear as day, but she refused to tell him. Her inner was suffering and for that Sakura suffered as well feeling twice the pain, 'Become one with him!' her inner said through strangled words. Sakura shook her head wincing in pain as the chakra swirled more wildly with every motion she made. No, she would not subject Itachi to this pain, another memory resurfaced something that she had asked her inner when she no longer felt the love she had for Sasuke.

*flashback*

Sakura looked at the picture in her room, the one where she, Sasuke, and Kakashi were still in happier days. The love that she held for Sasuke was no more, 'Why don't I love him anymore?' she wondered her heart no longer beat for her former stoic teammate. Her inner stirred remaining silent, 'You know something don't you?' Sakura asked silently as she gazed at the worn photo in the frame.

'It means he is not the one for us.' Her inner was still unused to Sakura asking it questions. 'Then who is the one for us?' Sakura pressed a bit disappointed but curious at the same time. 'That we will know when we see him.' Sakura nodded it made sense, a wave of pain hit her head another vision was coming on, she clutched her head her visions were steadily getting worse, pain wise, "Before you said that when we mated the pain would go away right?" she asked out loud, it pained her to communicate through thoughts. 'I didn't say that.' Her inner replied also wincing at the pain that was coming on. "What did you say?" Sakura replied through gritted teeth. 'I…said, that the pain would only be…bearable! But that's only…because…our partner…takes on… the excess.' They both winced and sank to the bed, 'pain' her inner finished.

*end of flashback*

She looked to her beloved Itachi, she could never hurt him regardless of his consent or not. However, that was the least of her worries, she had to get him out of Konoha to avoid the disastrous fate that would meet him if her vision were to come true. Again her chakra fluxuated. An idea lit up in her head but she would need chakra lots of it, she looked to Itachi his eyes now closed his breathing steadier, could she do it? Sakura wondered, "Sakura." The words escaped his lips as he sighed her name, her resolve hardened yes she would do it.

**(VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV)**

Itachi felt the air stirring, it slid over him and concentrated solely on his love Sakura, her eyes were slightly opened glowing a strange blue color, her hair waved gently as if she stood in the breeze. He watched amazed as the worlds chakra wrapped around her like a cocoon, he activated his sharingan, and was alarmed at what he saw, the chakra was filling every pore she had. It swirled violently like a ready to erupt volcano the density of it all would have killed even one of the strongest shinobi.

Alarmed he picked her up, the chakra merely shifted to her in his arms, she was now glowing with a brighter intensity then before where in her body was she storing her chakra? He held her close wrapping the warm blanket around her limp and glowing form, he had to see the Hokage they only had two days left, and he would be sure that Sakura would be cared for.

Seconds later, he arrived to tense to calm down he entered through the window regardless of the many ANBU that awaited in the Hokage office, "Tsunade help her!" his voice edged with concern and fright. He looked to Sakura's almost peaceful and glowing form the Chakra was still gathering around her getting denser and denser, "What's happening to her?!" he demanded. "Calm yourself Itachi!" Tsunade said in a steely voice, she didn't have time for one of her best captains to be out of his mind. Itachi stiffened unused to disappointment when it came to words that were spoken to him.

Tsunade looked her student over, her eyes widening slightly, "Shizune!" she called to her assistant who appeared fully clothed and ready, "Yes! Tsunade-sama!" " Bring Itachi and Sakura to the Iron room try to block out as much chakra flow as you can I will be down there soon." " Yes Tsunade-sama!"

Within moments, Sakura was placed on a hospital bed stuck in the Iron room. From above Itachi watched, worried a hand clapped onto his shoulder, "She'll be fine, go rest I guarantee that the Iron room would keep her from soaking up anymore chakra."

Reluctantly Itachi went and went only when Tsunade ordered him to sleep. Feeling like a child, he curled up on a nearby hospital bed close to Sakura's room, no matter what he would be there for her, even if she didn't want it.

**(VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV)**

Sakura woke from her pre-meditated chakra soak up. There was no more chakra to soak. She opened her eyes she was in a glass case inside the Iron room. They had cut her off huh? She knew that what was inside her wasn't enough she needed more. "What are you trying to do Sakura?" Tsunade asked quietly from beside her.

Sakura merely stared at her refusing to reply, she knew that Tsunade would try to stop her, an opposition that would not be welcome at the moment. "Sakura." Tsunade said warningly. Sakura pursed her lips, she would not tell, "Sakura I order you to tell me why!" Sakura flinched she had to tell least she be locked up for insubordination a difficulty that was pointless and troublesome, "But in return you must not tell shishou, and you cant lie to me, you know very well that a promise made to me will never go broken unless you want your blood to boil in your very skin."

Sakura's voice was acid poison she couldn't afford to lose this battle. Tsunade stared at her trying to find weakness in those, green eyes but she found only steel solid resolve. Displeased Tsunade had agreed, "Now tell me Sakura for what purpose are you gathering chakra? Not even Naruto's kyuubi can swallow so much, why are you doing this to yourself?"

Sakura looked away, being a medical nin, Tsunade caught on quickly, "You cant mean!? Sakura you can't, even if the village were to be attacked it doesn't mean you should self explode to get rid of the resistance. Sakura's eyes locked onto Tsunade's mild red, "In my vision Itachi dies." Sakura began to tremble in anger she would never allow it to happen, "We will change it!" Sakura looked to her, "I will change it!"

"Leave it to us Sakura we will make sure that he is safe. Tsunade saw the raw liquids fire in her eyes burn hotter. Sakura knew it was a low blow but it would keep Itachi safe. "Would you leave Dan to the village for protection? Knowing that he would fight on the front lines just so they couldn't get to you?!"

She saw Tsunade wince the mention of her past love haunted her still. In the back of Sakura, her heart did a little twist but that was nothing compared to the primal need to protect Itachi from potential death. Sakura saw Tsunade buckle under the persuasion, Tsunade took one glance at her student then walked away. Sakura was doing what she couldn't, protecting the one she loved to the extreme with no regard for anyone else.

There was only one more day until the attack would Konoha buckle under the strain?

**(VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV)**

Itachi watched Sakura pull on her nin gear, "Are you really ready?" He looked her over with searching sharingan eyes. Her chakra was swirling more violently then ever only one hour until count down. Sakura looked to him her eyes filled with a sort of sadness, "I'm fine." She hugged him around the shoulders she buried her face into his neck. There was a moment of silence, "Hey Itachi?" he hugged her in return, "Yes, Sakura?" He felt something wet against his neck, he began to pull her away to find the source of her tears but she spoke, "I love you." Itachi smirked, just like a woman to get emotional.

"I love you too." He crooned softly holding her tighter, "And…I'm sorry." The hackled on the back of his neck rose, "Huh?" was all he could say when he was knocked to the floor, dizzy and disoriented he watched Sakura bend over and put a chloroform cloth over his face. He tried to struggle but she pinned him with her superior strength, "I love you." She said the agony now coloring her tone, a tear dropped onto his neck. Slowly the world faded into the darkness.

'Why do you cry?' he thought as he floated into the dark.


	11. My Resolution

Sakura stood on the front lines of the battlefield, she would let her nin brethren fight first if there was even one chance of Konoha losing she would gladly detonate. For now, she would fight and burn down their forces with all she had in hopes that she would return to Itachi.

She reached back to retighten her headband it was settled snuggly across her forehead he hair lose behind her, she called upon the small metal disks to form wings onto her back and winced as her chakra surged unexpectedly. 'Make this battle count, we are starting to deteriorate without being one.' Sakura clenched her fist tightly, 'I know.' She brought her left hand close and touched the wedding ring beneath her Velcro gloves to her forehead. In what may be her last goodbye. Before her the fight started, it was time to take up arms once again,

For the right to her happily ever after.

**(VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV)**

Itachi woke with a start he was wide-awake in an instant. It was dark be not without light. What time was it? Where was he? More importantly where was Sakura? He searched the room calmly with his assessing sharingan. He was in the Iron room, the door bolted shut, upon the pillow lay a note the bold letters of his name written in Sakura's neat script.

He opened the letter and scanned the contents his eyes widening at each sentence he read.

Dearest Itachi,

By now you have awoken haven't you my love? Your probably mad at me for knocking you out, I know you are… I'm sorry, but as long as I can keep you alive… That's all that matters. You are more then my own life Itachi, and I shall prove it to you.

May I always be with you.

~Sakura

In the envelope was a small-multicolored crystal, memories in the akatsuki cave came rushing back, her words echoed in his head.

~ "The crystal turned out to be a soul of a Kual in those days it was given to the one they would for eternity and die for, the ultimate form of love. For whoever possesses the crystal can easily kill the Kual and the Kual would accept willingly." ~

Itachi swore, she was trying to sacrifice herself again. The puzzles began to fall into place. The sad glances, the words of love that strained her voice, the gathering chakra. Sakura wasn't planning on returning. His heart sank low in his chest, he glanced at the crystal in his hand Sakura's soul. For a heartbeat, his feelings were inactive and then a rage came over him sweeping him away in a strong current, "Dammit Sakura! As if I would let that happen!"

Within moments, Itachi got out of the Iron room and headed to the battlefield, to defend his true love, his Sakura.

**(VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV)**

Sakura fought valiantly downing twenty men with one blow, but there were too many, and with the three tail, they were almost unbeatable, Naruto fought it off with his kyuubi along with Gaara of the Sand. Sakura dealt with all of the petty soldiers slicing their throats with her little metal discs but her chakra was getting out control, it began to eat at her from the inside. Soon she was face to face with Guren, Yuukimaru behind enemy lines. They fought together a blinding sight of light and sound.

Finally, she had Guren pinned to the ground, She would strike the final blow to the woman who threatened her future. She smashed her fist into the shinobis face only to find it crystal solid. From behind, she heard Guren laugh and within seconds, she was trapped in a crystal formation of ice. Unable to escape, unable to scream her defiance.

Guren laughed yet again, at least Itachi wasn't there. Sakura closed her eyes ready to self-destruct. . "Is that wise Itachi?" she heard Guren call. Her eyes flew open, it wasn't possible. "Do you really want her to die?" Itachi merely stood there to stunned for words. ..! Sakura screamed along with her inner. Before her eyes, she saw Itachi cut down by one of Gurens clones stabbed cruelly in the back. Sakura felt the tears stream down her face, as Itachi reached out toward her crystallized form. Before her eyes, she watched Itachi's eyes go blank in death staring directly at Sakura the last thing he would ever see.

Something within her cracked like the dam of her Chakra was broken, instantly the crystal formation shattered and she screamed one word, looking up at the heavens the chakra she had accumulated burst forward, "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" She felt the lives of countless sound shinobi and cloud shinobi break under her plight. With her one hand with all of her fury, the battlefield was wiped away in a veil of blazing hot white light eradicating everything in its path, for Sakura it no longer mattered whether it was friend or foe. She only felt blind rage and despair.

Eventually she stumbled across Itachi's limp body. He lay there eyes blank devoid of life. 'Why him?' her inner wailed. Sakura looked down "Why indeed she whispered." She looked down at her love, and jumped as she felt a faint pulse resonate from his heart. She looked down on his face, one more time, she would use it one more time.

With that Sakura began to exchange her life for his, taking in all of his wounds and pain, yes only one more time.

**(VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV)**

Itachi floated in the darkness. Damn he had died! How could he just up and die? A pang in his heart shot through him, Sakura was still stuck there, he had to live, even if he had to rise from the dead he would save her.

"Itachi." Sakura's voice called from above him a green light framed her, she reached out a hand and he took it willingly. "Sakura." "hm?" she asked as if she were tired. "I love you." She looked back at him her eyes glowing lovingly like they always did, "And I, you always and forever. Thank god I had fallen in love with you." Itachi merely smiled. Yes, thank god.

-

-

-

Itachi woke up on a tattered battlefield a blood stained Sakura slumped over him, he paled her heart was barely beating, dammit she had used that jutsu again! Hurriedly he scooped her up and carried her back to the village hospital, because every precious second counted. Itachi wasn't a medical nin but he knew her life hang in the balance, and the odds weren't in her favor. Leaving the village to battle by itself, they would be fine Itachi knew it.

**(VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV) (VV)**

Sakura was in a meadow, flowers everywhere, "Where the hell is this?" her inner demanded taking temporary care of their body, "Foul mouthed as ever I see." Kisame said Sakura stared at him wide eyed, "Kisame! I thought you became fish crackers after the explosion at the base!" Kisame sighed heavily, he no longer wore a black cloak instead in was white sort of Greek looking… "Put on some pants man I mean your not a freaking transvestite!" Kisame sent an 'I'm going to kill you.' Glare in her direction. "This is the afterlife Sakura I don't really have a choice in clothing."

That silenced Sakura she looked down at her wedding ring, "So that means I'm dead too huh?" There was silence for a while, "Not…exactly, you see you aren't really dead just sort of half dead I'm just here to send you on your merry way back. "

"Back?" Kisame smiled a sickly sweet smile that made her distrust him immediately, "Yup. BACK" he swung his sword but before she could react, she went flying like a golf ball off a cliff. His laughter echoing.

"Sakura? Sakura! Come back to me woman! If you think I'm going to let you die here you are so f*cking wrong!" Sakura opened her eyes, she was for the third time in her life hooked up to a life support system. She saw Itachi sitting by her bedside his mouth close to the crystal that was her soul. In that moment she could almost thank Kisame, 'How about no, he played golf with our body!' her inner pointed out, Sakura smirked in the 'yeah your right' way.

"Sakura?" she tried to reach out and cup his cheek like she usually did but the delicate wiring kept her down. He grasped her hand into his big one. "Warm" was all she could whisper out. "I love you Sakura." Itachi said his voice tender, "but promise me never to do such a thing again." His voice now hard and lecturing. Sakura nodded willingly, whatever made her Itachi happy.

-

-

-

-

After three weeks in the hospital, bedridden Sakura was discharged. She took a stroll down the village way holding Itachi's hand. His public display naturally had everyone staring but it really didn't matter what they thought. They were shopping, well half of her things were still in the akatsuki hideout… Well burned and dead no less, she had run out of clothes to wear. Itachi was helping her pick something new out. So far, they had gotten as far as pretty designer shirts and dresses as well as nin gear that she had never been able to afford, it made her happy that Itachi spoiled her so.

Her chakra fluxuated violently, she pressed her fingers to her temples, trying to send healing into her swirling head only to have it backfire, she knew that the imbalance was getting worse. Itachi stopped noticing that she was in pain yet again, "Sakura, tell me why do you hurt so? Your ability to control chakra has gotten worse how do we fix it?"

Sakura blushed, 'Yeah! Finally!' her inner called. "That would be *mumble*." Itachi leaned in closer, "Come again?" Sakura got on the tip of her toes and whispered quietly into his ear, "Our first night." Itachi smirked, "If that was all you should have told me sooner. I would have gladly obliged." He swept her up in his arms. She dropped their bags, "Hey… Wait! Itachi!" Sakura blushed harder Itachi chuckled. He looked to the nearby Konohamaru, "Hey kid deliver those bags to Sasuke's house in the Uchiha district. We have some… business to tend too." Konohamaru nodded, Sakura turned an even redder red as Itachi whispered only to her, "Some repopulating the clan, issues."

Although Sakura merely denied it she knew, it was truly the beginning to her happily ever after.


	12. My Happy Ending

Epilogue

Sakura and Itachi sat on the porch of the Uchiha house main branch. Itachi gently rubbed her extended belly, she was going to have their third child. She looked to the two who were already in the yard practicing their ninja arts at the tender ages of 6 and 5, geniuses like their father. Their oldest, Sakaya had coal bolt black hair like their father and emerald green eyes, she like Sakura was suited for the medical field, their son Ruka had his mother's trade mark pink hair and flat black eyes. He unlike his sister was a bit more wild and free a bit simple, while Sakaya was a bit more stoic and gentle, with an edge of mischevious aura.

Sakura beamed at their two children, she rubbed her big belly, she wondered how child three would turn out. It was their sixth anniversary, they were going to party it up, the food was set the children happy, now all that were missing were the guests.

The first to arrive was Sasuke, and his bride Yuunoki, along with their little girl, Shiryuuki, who had her mother's deep blue eyes and her father's black hair. Immediatley Ruka began to play with Shhiryuuki who was two years his junior. Sakura could already see it in his eyes he had imprinted, she wasn't sure how well Sasuke would take that granted that he dotted on the little thing.

The next to come was Naruto with Hinata in tow, who was now pregnant with her first child. In came Kakashi, in which Sayaka immediately went up to, she had imprinted to Sakura wanted to forbid the union but she knew it just wasn't done Sayaka would stick to Kakashi like glue. In came Ino and Sai,(they still hadn't left the dating stage just yet). Lee came in and began to cry in the corner for reasons unknown. Shikumaru came in with Temari on his arm, Neji and Tenten came together, (they had just married three days before).

Before she knew it the party had started. There was laughter jokes, and champagne in which she couldn't have. Itachi constantly rubbed her belly absently listening to the conversation making a comment here and there. Sakura looked out the window to the night full of Cherry Blossoms. Her fairy tale had come true, and again she thanked god for the gift of, falling in love.


End file.
